


Her first snowfall

by villannelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villannelle/pseuds/villannelle
Summary: Nova experiences her first snowfall and her mothers reminisce about how far they've come together.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Her first snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Mercymaker Day, Winter Holidays Edition organized by @AcousticMalta. Nova is her oc, daughter of Angela and Widowmaker. I hope you enjoy this short story!

“If you put any more clothes on her, she will pass out.”

Angela’s eyes stayed fixed on her daughter despite her wife’s witty remark, her hands occupied as she made sure to fasten every single button of her daughter’s coat. She kissed the infant’s forehead once she was done, stepping back and standing up as she stared at her creation.

In front of her stood Nova, sucking on a pacifier and staring up at her with her arms extended on both sides of her; not because she was striking a pose, but because of the amount of layers she was wearing underneath her yellow coat. Angela had to admit, the poor child looked like she was barely breathing. Not that she was going to say it out loud.

“Don’t be dramatic” the blonde sighed, kneeling once again in front of her daughter to pull on her coat to make sure it was secure, and then fixing the way too big wool hat placed on her head. “It’s not like you understand.”

“I see how it is” Widowmaker sighed, arms crossed as she looked to the side with a neutral expression, a mocking gesture Angela was already too used to.

“Don’t act offended” the blonde smiled, finally letting go of Nova and turning around to face her wife.

She tilted her head forward for a kiss, to which her wife replied by tilting hers back to keep her lips out of reaching distance. Angela pursed her lips, shrugged and leaned towards her to place a kiss on the woman’s exposed neck before turning around to grab her daughter.

Widowmaker brought a hand to the place her wife had just kissed, a shiver running down her spine as she let out a groan. Not that she was really annoyed, she just enjoyed the attention she received whenever she pretended to be.

Following her wife as she walked across the château, Widowmaker noticed the extent to which their clothing differed. Both Angela and their daughter were covered head to toe; from earmuffs to fuzzy socks, whereas she was only wearing a low cut shirt and some pants.

The blonde wasn’t wrong when she said Widowmaker didn’t understand, it wasn’t like she’d ever felt the need to protect herself from the cold, at least not that she remembered. The modifications made on her body long ago by people that she now didn’t need to worry about had eradicated any effect the temperature could have on her. It wasn’t like she could complain about it, but she wasn’t exactly grateful either.

Trying to push the thought to the back of her head, the woman took a few longer strides to reach the door of their now home before Angela could, opening it and allowing a sudden, cold breeze to burst into the château. She squinted for a moment before turning her head to stare at her family, long hair flying in all directions as she did so.

Staring back at her was Angela, still holding on tight to Nova, who also squinted for a moment but quickly opened her eyes as wide as she could staring at the snow outside for the first time in her life.

“C’mon” Widowmaker gestured with her head. “Let her down.”

“But…” an overprotective Angela moaned, staring at her child once again to make sure everything was in order.

“Angela” her wife stated, raising her eyebrows and staring at her in an impassive manner.

“Fine” the woman eventually gave up, sighing and putting down her child. “Okay, Nova. Listen” she tried, her daughter too busy staring outside in absolute bliss as she imagined what that weird thing falling from the sky could be. “Hey” Angela pulled on her coat, finally getting her attention. “You need to be very careful, okay? You need to stay close to mom and I. Do you understand?”

The infant replied with a firm nod of her head, clearly willing to do anything that would make Angela let go of her so she could run outside.

WIth yet another exasperated sigh, the blonde let go of her and stood up, crossing her arms and approaching the door. Now standing next to Widowmaker, they stared at Nova as she approached the outside and stared at the white scenery surrounding her. It wasn’t long before her tiny boots made their first imprint on the snow as the child made her way out of the castle followed by her mothers. 

It also wasn’t long before Angela finally managed to relax, and a few minutes after Nova’s first interaction with the snow the whole family had stepped outside to enjoy the day.

Widowmaker stood with her arms crossed, staring at her wife and daughter as they worked hard in creating a huge ball of snow for no apparent reason. It couldn’t even be called a ball; Nova was just compiling snow and throwing it into a determined space and Angela had simply decided to join her.

There was a fondness that used to be hard to find in Widowmaker’s eyes as she stared at the scene. She had come a long way since she had been rescued from Talon’s grip and started her reintegration into society, and it hadn’t always been easy, but Angela reminded her of the reason why she even gave it a shot in the first place.

The way her wife’s cheeks reddened in the cold, the mixture of confusion and amusement in her expression as she tried to work out what their child was trying to create. Her eagerness to work with her, her dedication to keeping them both safe. Widowmaker was more grateful that she could ever express out loud, but she was completely sure that Angela understood her way beyond words.

Almost as if she could read her mind, the blonde looked up at her with a tender smile that wiped all memories of a past life off of Widowmaker’s mind.

She got up, dusting her knees and rubbing Nova’s head with her hand before approaching her wife.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna join our project?”

Widowmaker stared at her daughter clumsily piling up snow in one spot, and raised her eyebrow.

“And what project is that, exactly?”

“Hm” Angela bit her lower lip as she followed Widowmaker’s gaze. “Good question…” she muttered.

The blue skinned woman wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist, who reciprocated the gesture. They turned their heads to face each other at the same time, and shared a complicit smile as they did so.

Angela felt like she could stare into her wife’s amber eyes forever. She had been told by doctors as they worked into the woman’s recovery that they were empty, that there was no hope behind them. Standing her ground against them was the best thing she had ever done.

She could remember the day Widowmaker had agreed to come with her, to try and get better. She used to want to help her in a hopeless attempt to get an old lover back. It took Angela a long time to come to terms with the fact that Amelie was gone forever, but looking at her wife she realized that if she had the chance to go back she wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship; it was that exact hopeless feeling what got her to know Widowmaker, and eventually, to love her for her instead of what she had initially wanted her to be.

Of course she loved Amelie. She had shared a beautiful - and mostly tragic - relationship with her. She had been more than in love with her; infatuation was a better word to describe what she had felt for a woman married to one of her closest friends. But with time she had learned to let that go, to let Amelie go. She would never see her again, and even though the thought once brought her to tears, it now gave her a peaceful sense of freedom.

Angela was suddenly brought back to the real world by the sight of snow covering Amelie’s face. She opened her mouth forming an ‘o’, but the other woman didn’t even move.

Turning her head when she heard the sound of laughter, the blonde saw Nova’s snow covered gloves moving around as she rejoiced in her victory. Longer strands of blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she jumped in place; the girl truly was an angelic sight even when she was being mischievous. There was equal parts Angela and Widowmaker in her, from her blonde hair and passionate nature to her mostly serious and dignified attitude really uncommon on a child her age.

Bringing a hand to her lips Angela giggled as well, turning around once more to find Widowmaker blankly staring at their child.

“Seems like she got her aim from her mother” the blonde commented.

Widowmaker’s sight was redirected once again to her, a look in her eyes completely different to the one she had seen before.

“You’re funny” she replied, tilting her head to the side to get rid of the snow stuck inside her ear. “Let’s see if you’ll laugh at this.”

Before she could react, Angela found herself losing her footing and letting out a yelp as she felt the cold touch of the snow in the back of her neck as soon as her body hit the floor. 

Nova’s laughter once again resonated in her ears, and looking up she found her wife as she held her wrists against the floor. She wasn’t looking back at her though, instead she stared next to her at their daughter with a soft smile on her lips, clearly also delighted to hear her laugh.

It wasn’t everyday that Angela was blessed with such a sight, so she decided to take in as much as she could and ignore the cold feeling in her body as the snow crept her way inside the back of her shirt, rejoicing in a moment that a few years ago she would have never believed she would be so lucky to take part on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @AcousticMalta (here, on twitter and instagram) for organizing this Mercymaker Day and for always blessing us with such amazing Mercymaker content! <3


End file.
